Steel
by Titans fan 1
Summary: The Teen titans find a boy with strange powers and a mysterious past. When the boys arch nemesis find out where he is Jump city will be destroyed unless he is stopped. Discontinued.
1. The boy

Since descriptions aren't my strongpoint I won't describe things that the show already showed. Constructive criticism and suggestions will be helpful. No flames please.

Steel

By: Titans fan 1

The alarm in Titans Tower went off, and five teenagers rushed into the room. "Dr. Light is robbing the 4th National Bank" said Robin. "Again" complained Beast Boy. "Is that all he ever does?" "Well, it doesn't matter, we need to stop him." As the team got there they saw the strangest thing, Dr. Light was already captured. "What happened here?" asked Robin curiously. "A monster seemed to come out of nowhere and it beat Dr. Light, and disappeared. I think I saw it go into that alley", and the police man pointed to an alley nearby. "Let's go and see if it will be a threat to the city." As they ran into the alley the sunlight revealed what really did look like a monster. It had silver skin, with blades sticking out of its back. Its eyes were small slits and it was about the size of cyborg. "Don't move or we'll be forced to capture you for questioning" said Robin. Suddenly the creature turned into a silver colored ball and broke through the brick wall closing up the alley. "Find that thing and capture. Raven and Starfire, you search in the air. Beast Boy, and Cyborg, you search the eastern half of the city and I'll search the western half." Hours later they returned to the tower, and none of them found the creature. "Dude, let's just relax and enjoy movie night. They walked into the main room of the tower and they found what looked like a person in their early twenties. "I want to join the team said the person in a cold voice. 'What makes you think that we'll trust you to join if you broke into our home and we don't know a single thing about you?" 'I just think my abilities will convince you otherwise." Then, right before their eyes the person transformed into the creature that stopped Dr, Light earlier that day. "What kind of creature are you?" asked Starfire. "Before you do anything hasty let me tell you more about myself and my powers


	2. Steel's past

Sorry for the late update, but I hope you like chapter 2 of the story. Enjoy chapter 2.

Steel

"My parents were scientists, and they wanted to improve the strength of steel. They were never really expecting to have a kid. When they had me I was only taken care of by hired help because my parents couldn't see leave the site. The company they worked for made them live on site since they might accidentally leak a secret. For the 14 years I lived at home I only saw them a couple of times."

"Oh, that must've been a horrible childhood" said Starfire. "It was, but I got used to it. Now, back to the story. As I mentioned my parents were scientists and they tried a lot of things. They never worked until I was 14. They were trying to improve the steel through radiation, and it worked. After the radiation treatment the steel was twice as strong. One day I got a little bit of the molten version of the steel onto my skin. I assumed it wasn't that big so I didn't tell my parents. As time went on the molten steel seemed to spread on my body. When my body was covered in so much of the steel that I couldn't hide it I told my parents, and to my horror they planned experiments on me. I ran away from home when I found that out."

"They really planned to experiment on you? What kind of parents were they?" asked Beast Boy, shocked. "They weren't my parents because real parents take care of you, not hire nannies to do it for them. I understand their job was important to them, but I never thought it was more important than their own son. After I ran away I lived in the wilderness, and the steel eventually turned me into this monstrosity" said Steel, pointing at himself. "When I was 17 I found a way to make myself look like this, and got a job and an apartment in a run down part of New York City. When I found out about you guys I traveled to Jump City, and here I am today." Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire looked at Raven when he finished, wanting to know if what Steel said was true. "He's telling the truth" said Raven. "You can join the team" said Robin, "but under one condition. You show us more of your powers tomorrow" "May I show our new friend where he'll be staying" asked Starfire. "Sure you can" said Cyborg. "Glorious" said Starfire, embracing Steel in a bone crushing hug.

I hope you like this chapter, and next chapter I'm introducing Steel's arch enemy.


	3. I'm discontinuing the story

I'm discontinuing the story due to lack of reviews, but I'm putting Steel in a story with Danny Phantom instead (Hopefully I'll get more reviews there).


End file.
